


Chocolate for My Darling

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Chocolate, Crack, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames courts Arthur with chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate for My Darling

Arthur found a box of American chocolates at his desk. There was a variety: a Hershey’s bar, Hershey’s kisses, one package of Reece’s Peanut Butter Cups (labeled _Ew…_ in black Sharpie), a Snickers bar, and a canister of Tootsie Rolls. Arthur returned the chocolates to Eames, annotated:

_This is not chocolate_ – on the Hershey’s bar and kisses.

_Did you really think this would impress me?_ – on the Snickers bar.

_It was rude of you to eat half of them before giving them to me. You can have the rest_ – on the Tootsie Rolls.

_Peanut butter and chocolate is DELICIOUS_ – on the Reece’s wrapper.

There was Swiss chocolate on his desk next time. Foil-wrapped chocolates with labels printed with flowering countrysides and snowy mountains. Arthur returned the wrappers – _Better. But this is the cheap tourist stuff._

Arthur found a gold box of chocolates on his pillow. He immediately packed up his bag and checked out of his hotel and checked back into the same hotel but with a different room. He had fooled people before by doing a full check out but not leaving the hotel, since using a different hotel would be more predictable. Settled into his new room, Arthur opened the box of chocolates to find French truffles.

He lay on the bed and bit into one, moaning and closing his eyes at the exquisite flavor and textures. The bitter cocoa powder on the outside that stuck to his tongue followed by the about to melt at any second oh there it goes chocolate on the inside, light and tender like room-temperature butter. Arthur was in Heaven.

When Eames arrived at his apartment the next day, he found a truffle on his pillow, wrapped in a note. _Acceptable. I saved one for you._ Eames smiled and ate the truffle, reading the next line of the note. It was Arthur’s personal cell phone number, not his business cell phone.

Arthur found his desk entirely covered with individually wrapped truffles. A note on top said, _I told you you’d come around._ Arthur smirked when he read it, having left Eames a note on his apartment door with a preemptory, _Shut up._


End file.
